Bringing Sassy Back
by Despaired Poet
Summary: Kiba gets dragged into dress shopping with Sakura. Little did he know it was going to take forever for her to pick out just one dress. So he decided to take things into his hand when he gets fed up with sitting outside the dressing rooms. Read and Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. This is written for yhaythar, because she gave me the prompt; "I'm brining Sassy back."

Kiba sat slumped on the small bench sitting in front of the women's dressing rooms. The sells woman kept checking on his female companion while she tried on dresses. Sighing, Kiba closed his eyes going over in his mind how he'd gotten dragged into this. Opening his eyes he shifted in his seat, turning his head to see around the small wall cutting the dressing rooms off from the front of the store – it supposedly offered them privacy since the front of the store was glass windows.

Kiba's eyes easily found his canine companion; Akamaru was lying next to the glass door happily lolling in the small amount of attention he was receiving from passing children and women. Kiba turned his longing eyes from the outdoors and back to the wooden door in front of him. Toned, slender legs could be seen through the bottom –Kiba shifted uncomfortable in his seat.

"What's taking so long?" he grumpily, yelled. "You've already tried on like fifty dresses. Just pick one."

Kiba could hear a loud sigh from within the stall. "Kiba stop being a grouch," came the feminine reply. "Besides…I don't think this one is it either."

Kiba rolled his eyes; Sakura had been saying that about every dress the sales associate had brought her. "Yeah? Well what's wrong this time? Oh, wait let me guess it's the wrong color….again?"

"No," Sakura replied, indecision clearly ringing through her voice. Kiba was getting tired of this, it wouldn't have been half bad if she'd actually come out and modeled the dresses for him but no! She stayed in the dressing room only giving him the tantalizing view of her bare feet, slender calves, and her smell.

"Alright, show me then," he said, crossing his arms. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in."

"You wouldn't dare!" Sakura said, clearly displeased at his tone.

"Try me." Kiba heard another sigh before the latch turned and the wooden door opened.

Sakura stood in the door way wearing a plain strapless, dark scarlet dress that fell just short of mid thigh. He couldn't understand what her problem was. She looked incredible, and was wreaking havoc on his senses.

"Well what do you think?" she asked, chewing on her bottom lip. Sakura spun around for him, the dress lifted a little and Kiba had to fight back a groan. "I don't think it looks all that great."

_Women_, Kiba thought as he sat forward with a feral grin on his face showing a hit of fangs. "I think it's sassy."

"Sassy?" she asked, pursing her lips in displeasure. "No on says sassy anymore, Kiba. Besides its stupid, I'm going to try the green one on again."

Kiba had, had enough of this and he figured the only way to get her to buy that dress was to show her. He got up from his seat, following her into the dressing room. He closed the door behind him, spun Sakura around and lifted her, pushing her back against the wall.

"Kiba!" she hissed, trying to get out of his hold. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Shut up, bitch!" he growled, letting his hands slid up the back of her thighs almost to her ass. The bottom of the dress was pulled up dangerously high thanks to their positions.

Sakura glared at him, she did not like his attitude. Of course she understood that Kiba was a little coarse at times, thanks to his animalistic traits, but that didn't mean she was going to let that little comment slid by. Her hands settled on the tops of his shoulders intending to use her chakra powered strength to hit his pressure point, thus him crumbling on the floor and her gaining freedom.

"Now that I _finally _have your attention; I like this dress. And I'm going to tell you why. First," he said his eyes narrowing. "It shows off your legs and Sakura you have outstanding legs." To prove his point he squeezed her thighs. Sakura's breath caught as she became aware of where his hands were on her body.

"Secondly," he lowered his voice, leaning his head closer to her shoulder. "It's easy access."

"Easy access?" she asked, with a bated breath. She might have been mad at Kiba before but he was doing a good job at distracting her. With his body pressed up against hers and his long, tapered fingers caressing her thighs where he held her. She could feel his fingers stretching as they came to the inside of her thighs and closer to her intimate spot.

"Oh, yes," he replied with a grin as he nuzzled her bare shoulder and moved his face along her skin to the swell of her breasts. Using his tongue, he licked the milky smooth flesh there and chuckled when he heard her groan. He then caught the scent of her arousal and gritted his teeth, it was driving him crazy.

Sakura's grip on his shoulders tightened, as he trailed hot opened mouthed kisses up her care chest, to her shoulder, her neck, and finally reached her mouth. She kissed him back with equal enthusiasm. Her legs tightened around his waist, pulling his hardened member closer to her dampened cotton panties. Kiba growled, before pulling back to playfully nip at her lips.

"Well," she gasped, breathlessly. "I guess I'm bringing sassy back."


End file.
